The present invention relates to tool holders and, more particularly, to tool holders which enable a quick release tool to be retained in the holder.
Various types of tool retainers exist in the art. Several of the tool holders enable the tool to be easily retained and easily removed from the holder. While the tool holders appear to function satisfactorily for their intended purpose, designers strive to improve the art. Thus, it is desirable to provide a tool holder which provides strong retention and easy removal. Also, the tool holder should retain a cylindrical bit within the holder against movement in both axial and circumferential directions.